My silver lining
by Helena W.G
Summary: Life can throw a lot at you but it only gives you one more chance to make it right.. and It's up to you to make the best out of it. *** NOTE: I don't own anything it all belongs to the amazing J k Rowling and her fantastic world she created for us to enjoy! ***
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"It's been a very long day mother". I said to her after she asked me to sit down with her to have tea. "I promise it won't take too long darling"- She promised.

I've been off and on from the Manor in the past couple of months. The remodel project has taken longer than expected and I need to be there in order to make sure they are following the layout I handed them.

"Okay" – I agree sitting down with her to compensate all the time I am not around and she's left sitting here on this empty manor. "How was your day today?"- She asked while she served me a cup of tea. I can see the tenderness reflecting on her eyes, she was really enjoying this moment. Liked she was looking forward to it. I started explaining her about the delays on the current project and the importance of sticking to the deadline we provided to begin with.

She really enjoyed every bit of it. I didn't end up that bad after all. Her plans for me where very simple after the time I had to spent at Azkaban. But I had other plans for myself. While being locked up in that dark cold place and with the extensive time off. I decided I wanted to make a name of my own. I know the last name was already stained by all the damage my father and other Malfoy members committed in the past, but if I was going to be given a second chance in life, I need to make the best out of it.

Once the pardon was given to me, after all the proofs and testimonies where presented and the cooperation I gave in order to detain other death eaters and of course, assisting Potter to finally defeat Voldemort. All played well on me and my freedom. I decided to get back to Hogwarts disregarding my mother's appeal for me to stay home and rest after all that had happened and what others may think of me going back to school.

I founded fair for her to worry, it was natural, she was my mother and she did care about me and my well being as she did when the darkest of time hit us. But I was determined to finish school and most of the former students were not returning due to the circumstances the school was under. I spoke with Professor McGonagall to get her approval for my return. She in fact was very excited for me to come back.

As soon as my studies at Hogwarts were completed I moved overseas. America. Was my destination I studied the school located there and signed up for a few more lessons that were not given at Hogwarts. Those included enchantments for architectural design and much more. I was good at drawing (or so I thought).

I ended up specializing on Architectural Design. I came back to the Manor and started off my life time project. I started off with my life time friends Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. They were the only ones (besides my mother) that believed this could work. They had no experience on design or anything of that sort. Theo studied finance and Blaise was an International Director based on his great flying skills and his passion for Quidditch all together.

We tried on offering construction projects and maintenance to old buildings. But not everyone was eager to work with a Malfoy of all people and his "colleagues" as they called my friends. But little by little work was coming in and the business kept on growing, making Theo and Blaze quit the former jobs to join fulltime to our project. We build ourselves a name and a fair respected reputation. All I ever really wanted.

"It was a nice busy day as always mother" – I ended up telling her. "We have a few more projects coming soon for France and Bulgaria. I've also been invited to visit Switzerland next month. They want to make some important modifications to the International confederation of Wizards office" – I finished by taking a sip to the tea cup in my hands. My mother's happy eyes turned sad, she hates staying home all alone.

"I think this is a great chance for you to come with me! I know how much you like the Swiss Alps and it's the perfect time of the year for a good skiing lesson for me, what do you think?" – She didn't need to answer it's was written all over her face and surely well reflected on her beautiful eyes. She started gathering up everything from the table saying she need to start packing and make sure she still fitted on her old skiing equipment.

The smile on her face was everything for me. She fought for me and my safety and yet she was pushed and pulls in so much wrong doing on both sides of her family. I was glad to be the one that had the chance to change things up for her.

I stood up and headed to by bedroom to get some sleep. Remembering all we've been through with my mother and how far We've come, but most importantly how well respected she is as she had deserved her entire life. She has created a nonprofit organization of her own. That helps with medical care and protection to all the orphans left after the war. I'm proud to say that I was the builder of the magnificent castle they live on now.

With that thought in mind. I went off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Mate wake up! It's late! You need to be in Switzerland by noon! WAKE YOUR ARSE UP NOW!" – "I'm on it! Stop yelling at my ear! I heard you the first time you said it! I was just hoping you will leave and leave me the heck alone!"

"So what time you think it is now Draco? Because I can assure you it's not freaking 7am as we AGREED IN THE FIRST PLACE" – Theo cried out of his lungs. This was an important meeting for all of us. This will grant us International recognition and will catapult us to solid success.

"So what time is it then?" – I asked while seating on the corner of my bed still a little sleepy – "oh well... THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING SIR! As your personal lived alarm is FREAKING 10AM! AND I DON'T SEE YOU NOWHERE OUT OF THE FUCKING DOOR!" – "Stop the yelling okay?! I'm SORRY! I have been having issues to go to bed so.. SORRY OKAY? I GET IT I'M FUCKING LATE FOR THE MOST IMPORTANT MEETING OF OUR LIVES! I G-E-T -I-T!" –I yelled back to him while moving fast by him to the bathroom door and filling the pillow punch in back of my head that he throw my way.

I took one of the fastest baths in my life I rushed to get dressed and try to assemble a back pack of some sort with a few clothes changes for at least the first days. I will ask Brittany (my assistant) to get me some more appropriate clothes once I get there.

I flew down the flight of stairs to the main hall of the manor. There she was...Glowing and happy as ever looking up at me... "Good Morning Mother" – I said while placing a tender kiss on her cheek. She was looking glamorous and beautiful as always. Her smile was warm and it reflected the excitement for this travel. It's been so long since the last time she had the chance to travel for pure pleasure and not for running away or hide. She was persecuted since the disappearance of Lucius after the war.

"Let's go!" – She said excited. I couldn't help but smile. Theo was going to take us to the spot where the port key was located and made sure we really went there. He was joining us to present us with Giada Oppliger; she was the new Supreme Mugwump for the International Confederation of Wizards. In short words she was the "Boss" and Theo had a slight Crush on her. She was about our age and it was the first female and local Mugwump to the position after so long.

Theo said she was really good looking, with a dark red hair color and soft features. Since they first met Theo was all about her and I felt I knew her already. This was the REAL reason he was so worried of us being there on time and most importantly be our companion on this trip.

We arrived at Switzerland five minutes before the agreed time. Giada was already there waiting on us.

"Good day, I'm glad to know that you were able to make it on time. My name is Giada Oppliger. I'm the one you can blame to make you come this far. Hope you didn't have much of a problem finding the portkey." – Her voice was soft but at the same time it was strong and it showed her character. She was wearing a White dress that embraced her figure very well. As Theo said, she had a beautiful Dark red hair color that made her emerald green eyes pop. I could now understand Theo when he insisted on how beautiful she was. He was underestimating her with the short description he gave me.

"It's our pleasure you decided on us for this special project" – Theo said politely while extending his hand to greet her. "Let me introduce you the master mind behind our building company, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his Mother Mrs. Malfoy"- He said pointing to our direction. My mother step closer to her and hold kissed on both cheeks as a salute. When it was my time to greet her, I was astonished by her looks. Her eyes were captivating and her smile was whiter than white, teeth perfectly aligned and warm smile drawing on her lips. "It's my pleasure to finally meet you"- I said on a very surprising nervous voice. I tried clearing my throat and that made her giggle. Mother and Theo looked back at me with a puzzle gaze. "I'm sorry for that, it's just that Theo has spoke so much about you and the work you do that I had the feeling I've already met you" – and I smiled. Theo rolled his eyes at me and she stretched her hand to my direction. I followed the gesture and hold her hand- "Well I hope everything he said is true. And I did my homework trying to find out more about you Mr. Malfoy but I had no success on it" – Her words were said with a hint of her pure French accent to it – "I am sorry to disappoint but I try my best to keep my life as private as possible" - "Well enough with the introduction. Let me lead you to your office for the next couple of weeks Mr. Malfoy" - "Please call me Draco" – I interrupted her. I'm not sure if it was me or her cheeks turned a light red tone as I said that.

We walked by a glass cascade on our right over a small bridge beneath us. We kept going on a large corridor until we reached a sky high glass doors. We were greeted but other officers and our bags were sent to the hotel we were going to be staying at.

"Let me tell you that my closest officers and companions on this new journey are in their majority women. I hope this is okay with you?" – She asked shyly and a bit proud too – "Let me introduce you to my right hand for years now. She's being the best on everything that she does for me and for the wizarding community all together. Before I proceed, we are getting caught up on work now. Would Mrs. Malfoy would like to go the hotel and freshen up a bit?" – She asked politely to my mother's direction. She agreed and she said her goodbyes as we continued.

We open the door and there she was standing up to greet us. She was wearing a skin tight black mini dress. It looked perfect on her petit figure. Her hair was longer than I remember last. It was brushed to one side and it landed perfectly in place. I was just admiring how different she looked, when Theo said as low as just for me to hear – "Oh shit! Mate I'm sorry I didn't know about this". And He placed his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take my eyes of her as she walked our way reviewing some documents on her hand.

"She might be familiar to both of you as a former Hogwarts outstanding student of your class. I did found that bit out about you" – she said smiling at me. I tried to smile back and look very casual. "Mr. Mal- Draco" – she corrected herself – "She's Hermione Granger. My right hand and my best advisor", as soon as she heard my name she looked up at me and the smile on her face vanished and it was replaced by a stoned look at me. We locked eyes for what it felt as an eternity; examine each other and absorbing of each other as much as possible.

She finally showed her beautiful playful smile. She stretched out her hand to my direction and said "Long time not see. Malfoy" – And she winked and her smile was even wider. I shook her hand and smiled back. I could smell her essence and that soft lavender touch on her hair. "Oh Theo! I missed you so much"- she added holding Theo on a tight hug that he returned happily.

"Look at you Granger! You look amazing. I'm really glad to see you and be able to work with you too! Like the good old time huh?" – Theo said punching her in the ribs with his elbow and she smiled. I wasn't able to say a word. She was there in front of me. She of all people was there. What I've been on waiting for so long. I've rehearsed millions of times how was I supposed to greet her once I see her again. And here I was out of words and shocked by her looks, her maturity, her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

I was still not able to comprehend and absorb the fact that she was right there that I could hear her loud and clear and not like I remember her on my dreams. She was even more beautiful as I remembered. But I had to remember that I was here to complete a job and that's what I need to do. I can't afford distractions at the time. And she's always been my major distraction for a long time now.

The meetings with Giada passed by very fast. Less Hermione and more business. I decided that it was the best way to avoid putting too much attention on her. I will focus on work, projects, materials, sightings, planning, hiring; all that was required to get the job done. But it'll be impossible to fully focus with her watching my every move.

"You really like what you do" – She said out loud on the construction site. "It's refreshing to see you so devoted to something" – She finished with a smile while she took a sip of the tea cup she was carrying. She was wearing a skin tight jean, pink pale button up shirt and her hair up on a messy bun. I could appreciate that sight all day long. The way the jeans were hugging her tiny figure enhanced the best on her.

I faked a smile and ignored the fact that I wasn't comfortable at all watching her, and examining her so closely. I tried to focus on having a conversation with one of the project managers that was explaining some difficulties they were facing with some of the materials. I was able to handle the situation professionally until Theo showed up.

"Hello there love birds!" – He said greeting with a smile – We both roll our eyes in annoyance. "Hey! Common! I've come to the rescue! There's a state dinner tonight and we are all invited to go! So! It's time to freshen up, let loose and enjoy the night!" – He finished while embracing us on a tight hug.

"Don't get to excited Knott! We have a lot of work ahead of us, and I have no time to waste" – I finished determined. Hermione's smiled faded and she shook her head looking sideways and started to walk on the opposite direction. Theo gave the punishing look and walked away following her. I need to be as focus as possible on this project. This was the one chance I had to make a name for myself and earn the credit I have been working so hard on. I had no time to waste on stupid dinner parties and hearing the whispers and the dreadful comments about my past and my family. I have had enough of that. And I didn't care who liked it or not.

I watched Theo comforting Hermione with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. I wished that was me. I looked away and I started walking towards the office, when I heard Giada's voice calling out for me.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please wait!" She called out. I stopped and waited for her, I could see Hermione and Theo looking to the direction we were standing. "I wanted to personally invite you to tonight's party. It's on celebration of the foundation of the conferation of Wizards" She finished with a smile.

"Thank you for the invitation, but there's so much work left here to do. That the last thing I want to do is to go to a party. I value my time very much..." While I was speaking to her I was able to see Hermione and Theo approaching. "You travel not just for work but for fun too. And this is the best opportunity" She insisted. By the time Hermione and Theo were standing by our side. I could see the pain in her eyes and the excitement of Theo's.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sorry to turn it down. I'm not the best at parties and I haven't been for a long time. I prefer to stay at the hotel and continue to work with no interruptions. I hope you all have a great time tonight" I finished looking at Hermione straight in the eyes.

I excused myself and started to walk away as fast as I could. Theo ran behind me. I could hear him approaching but not calling out for me. Until I stopped – "Mate, I know this is not any of my business but… When will you be invited to such an event again? You can take your Mom with you as a date if that's what you would like. But… I also see a great deal of an opportunity to mingle with the high-class wizards and their people. Hand some business cards, talk about your mum charity project, and most importantly, tell them who renew that amazing castle where all the kids are living in now. And Who knows probably you may even have a chance to speak with Hermione alone" – He finished looking down at his locked hands – "You are very convincing when you speak" – I told him. He was a natural at convincing people. I told him we were going and that mother was coming with me as my plus one.

I also asked him to not tell Hermione in case I changed my mind. I headed back to where we were staying. Mother was out buying herself a dress and I asked Stefanie to send my dress robe earlier. At the time I arrived they were waiting on my room ready be worn.

I heard mother coming in and I looked at her. She was stunning on a Light grey ensemble. It had sparkles and it just looked amazing on her all together. She helped me fixing the bowtie. I was wearing my light grey suit with my black and grey thin lines on the robes.

"Matching as always"- she added with a smiled after fixing the last bit of the robes on me- "are you sure this is a good idea?"- I asked her looking at the mirror – "This is a lifetime opportunity. See this as a business meeting and not as a party / celebration, we both need this. I need more sponsors for my foundation and the word has been spread. It will be okay. Trust me"- she said turning me around and holding my hand.

We took off to the venue. It was all decorated with winter decorations and some magical color snow falling from the sky. When we arrived we were greeted by Giada and Theo standing right next to her. She was wearing a beautiful red dress and high bun. Theo on the other hand was wearing a full black dress robes.

We walked inside the venue together and we started greeting people all over the place, some run to greet my mother and asked to have a word with her. I spoke with some ministry officials and discussed some of the plans that we had in mind for the Confederation building. Some congratulate me and some asked for referrals and more information about the business that Theo was more than glad to address. I excused myself and run to the bar. I took a stool and sat down. I asked for a fire whiskey and ignored the crow.

Until a familiar voice sat next to me – "Hello there! thought you said you were not coming to the party for blah, blah and blah" – she finished ordering a champagne for herself, taking a sip and added: "Seems you managed to get away just on time. Your mother looks stunning by the way"- I drank it all down in one sip and turned around to look at her. She was sitting there like nothing else matter; she was wearing an off the shoulder pale rose floor length dress. It was tight on all the right places and it had a high thigh cut on the left.

She looked breath taking, and she was there casually sitting next to me and smiling at me. I asked for another champagne glass for her and gin and tonic for myself – "Cheers to unexpected reunions"- she said smiling at me. We stayed there drinking quietly until an unexpected guess approached her. It was none other than Viktor Krum. I was shocked and she was clearly happy to see him. She stood up and walked to him and hugged him tight. He smiled, spun her around and embraced her even harder.

"I'm so glad to see you again Hermione, it's been so long since last time we met. You are breath taking tonight or May I say as always?"- Her cheeks were bright red –"You know exactly how to make me blush don't you Viktor? Do you recall Mr. Malfoy here?"- She pointed to my direction. He's smile faded for a minute and looked a bit puzzle, he seem to be trying to understand what was going on. He stretched out his hand and I took it.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Long time no see!" – "Yes, how are you doing?" – "All good for now. Making some time to come see this beauty. Bet you were doing just the same?" – He asked me while his hand was wrapped around Hermione's waist. I couldn't feel any more disgusted by it. I took my glass and pointed on his direction and lift my eyebrows with a kirk smile at the same time I started to stand up. I excused myself and walk to the exterior corridor.

I picked up a bad habit while in America, and that was smoking cigars. I've been working on quitting soon but it seemed quite impossible while being here and with all that was going on. As soon as I lighted one Hermione walked outside and she was shocked to see me smoking. It's something she was not aware of.

"That is very new to me. I guess a new habit to battle stress?" she added casually "Sort off" I added "What brings you here if the party is inside?" I asked a little bit annoyed and mainly for the Krum appearance.

"Well you are the one I want to speak to and you were nowhere to be found after Krum left. I guess you remember I mentioned you that we write regularly with Viktor for years now?" She added. "I'm glad that you do but it seems you are not understanding the signs that he's sending your way" I said rolling my eyes. She laughed.

"Why don't we change the subject a little? It's been far too long of not talking to argue for something meaningless like that" She rested close next to me against the wall I was in. "Okay, you are right". She smiled and started talking about her job, about how she barely spoke with Potter and Weasley and how they seem to be falling apart. She also mentioned visiting the Burrow and the Weasley family even after they broke up (her and Weasley). And how supportive they've been with her in all the decisions she made. How Mr. Weasley writes to her from time to time to check on her and how he likes hearing about her experiences on the confederation.

I was surprised to notice how easy it was to speak with her and how comfortable she made me feel while we talked about pretty much everything. I was able to explain her about the experience on America and everything I was able to learn and all the great people I met over there. How the business started and how we have been able to move on and make a name of our own.

We talked for almost an hour until we were interrupted by Theo that was looking for us. "I've been looking everywhere for you! We have decided to leave the party behind and go someplace else. Would you like to come?" he was gasping for air like he's been running for kilometers and kilometers.

"Who are we?" I asked "Giada, myself and some other people I don't know" He added "I need to take my mother back to the hotel. Sorry, I'm not going" I said firmly. To my surprise Hermione added "I'm going with Malfoy. See you later Theo" She said smiling at me "Fine! Do it your way whatever!"- He yelled as he was reentering the party and kept on running.

"You are coming with me?" I asked "Yes, "if you don't mind. I mean there's a lot to catch up and it seems to be the best time to do it" She added shyly.

"Let's go and find my mother... She must be there somewhere" I offer her my arm and she took it almost in an instant. We started walking inside the party and I started looking for my mother everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen. I started too worried until I found her sitting with some other wizards her age. I could hear her talking proudly about her foundation and all of the accomplishments they have under their wing now.

She looked at me and smiled. And she excused herself from the crowd. She looked at Hermione's direction and hugged her tight. I loved to see them together. "Dear, I'm so happy to see you again!" She said. "Are we going anywhere?" she asked "I wanted to know if you are willing to go now or if there's anything else you'll like to do?" I asked her. "I have nothing else to do here and I can go to the hotel on my own, I'm not that old Draco" She finished kissing both of us on the cheek. "I guess there's some unfinished business between you two so I'll take my coat and I'll head back to the hotel. You need to be able to talk as freely as possible" She took her things said her goodbyes and off she went.

I looked back to Hermione and when I had finished gathering all my strength to ask her out to dance, Krum came from behind and took her by the waist to the dance floor before I could say anything to her or her to me.

I watched them dance; she looked comfortable and happy while she twirling around the dance floor. They were both smiling and laughing he kept a fair distance from her when dancing and kept on whispering to her ear and she will always cracked a smile.

After a while they started to walk to where I was standing. He was leading taking her by the hand; she was still wearing a beautiful smile on her face – "All yours Malfoy!"- He yelled from a far – "Sorry for taking her away from you. But I'm heading home tonight and I can miss the chance to say my farewell whenever I see her. I guess you must agree that she's the most beautiful girl in the room or in this planet if it's necessary to say that" – He placed her hand on mine and kissed her other hand.

"I couldn't agree more Krum"- I said holding her tight- "Well I leave you to it then. You are in good hands now my dear"- He finished kissing her good bye on the cheek - "Good Bye Malfoy and please take care of her, she's my precious gem and I don't want to see her in pain again"- He blinked at me turned around and off he went. I stood there holding her hand for a while and she didn't let go. Music started playing again and I looked at her –"Guess is time for me to have that dance you owe me from the last ball we where together" We started walking to the dance floor, hand and hand. She was all smiles and blushed cheeks.

I guess I looked somewhat similar to her. We started moving slowly to the music. I had one her on waist and the other one on her hand. She was looking at me straight in the eyes without saying a word. We moved coordinating our every move without even trying she let go of my hand and placed both of her arms on my neck. I placed my hands on her back, she moved closer to me closed her eyes and placed her head on my chest. I could smell her sweet essence and feel the warmth of her body close to mine. I kept moving wishing to hold her closer to me and hug her tighter but I kept my hands to myself and tried to keep it together.

We danced absorbing as much as we could from each other, not saying a single word but moving on full symphony and not minding who was watching. The music come to an end and we stood there just intertwined for a minute too long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I'm back! It's been soo long since the last time (1yr to be exact) that I was not able not able to finish this story!

I came across with this idea again in my head that I started to look around for my notes, made some changes and here we are! 😊 I really hope you all like it as much as I do! Please don't forget to read, review and tell me how you feel about it so far! I will be updating soon!

** Own nothing all of this world and amazing characters belon to the one and Only JK!**

**Chapter Four**

She moved back a little once she realized the music was over and she looked up at me- "May I ask why are smiling like that? Or what keeps that sweet look in your eyes?" – She asked a little shyly and a little pink showed on her already pink cheeks. I smiled to myself and thought "If you only knew it is because of you". I offer her my arm again and we started walking outside of the dance floor, back to the terrace we were before. It was cold outside, I took of my robe and placed it over her shoulders, so se can warm up - "It smells just as good as I remembered" she said smelling the coat.

"Thank you, I guess" I said laughing "Hey! That's a clear compliment okay?" – and she tried kicked me on my ribs with her elbow. She started moving around in the terrace as I light up another cigar. "Where are we going now?"- She asked- "Well I have no idea I don't live here you do. Why don't you tell me where can we go?" She opened her eyes in excitement and said- "I know exactly where to go!"

She took me by the hand, ditched the cigar and we started walking as fast as we both could with snow under our feet. After a few blocks of fast walking we got in to a glass door that was decorated with ornaments and lights it looked a little bit romantic- "I'm cold and this is the best place to have a sweet hot cocoa and some treats. It's quiet and it's almost always open they sell the best hot cocoa, at least in my opinion" she said with a bright smile.

We walked in and the smell of chocolate took over all of my senses. It felt like home. It was quiet and it was crowded too, but everyone was messing their own business. We sat on a corner on a small booth across from each other; the light was dim and enchanting, there were multiple booths around us, they all had this sort of walls that separated each other as if it were little rooms, so you could barely hear any sound at all. I kept on looking around at the details and how much love was put into the decoration of each corner of this small space. The selection of details was exquisite, making it look bigger and warmer of what it actually was. Hermione interrupted my trail of thoughts saying: "Please don't make an assessment of the place is ancient and the owner is still alive"- She added looking around herself – "Isn't it heartwarming? It feels like if everything was selected so carefully and placed so smartly that there's no place that you look at that you don't find something new" – She smiled softly back at me, she was still wearing my coat and it looked great on her "I'm just looking around don't worry"- I assured her.

The dim light on the surroundings enhanced her features even more. I was not able to remember when was the last time we were alone in a similar situation, it felt as it was ages ago. I was able to recall was when the last time; we were seating outside of the astronomy tower once the graduation ball was over and we agreed to meet there to say our farewells.

"I wanted to speak to you It feels like it was ages ago that we were able to sit down and talk, when did we grew up so fast?" She asked taking a sip from the cup "I guess we've been caught up on adult life. Work, work and more work that we barely have time to speak, I must admit that me leaving to America didn't help much or maybe as much as your whirlwind relationship with Weasley and is Krum who you are dating now?" I asked while I smiled, I heard her chocking a little while eating desert "Dating Krum? Yes! How did you know? Wedding is coming up soon!" she added laughing "You know Krum is one of my closest friends and he's madly in love with how you call it? Oh yeah… HIS WIFE!"

We both laughed "I'm glad to know that we can still make each other laugh"- she added. I was looking around the building and figured that no one was making any enchantments and there were no flying objects at all "Did you brought me to a Muggle coffee shop Granger?" I asked her "It's a great place! And it did take you some time to figure that one out! You are getting rusty by the second Malfoy"- "I would like to say that I'm less judgmental now" I added.

"Can we speak our language now and stop pretending we are here just to kill time?"- She added firmly- "Be my guest"- I told her- "What's life for you now? All of the drama is finally off? About your father's past and your time in prison?" – She asked why she devoured her chocolate cake- "I have heard amazing things about you and your work and what a great reputation you are building and your mother's foundation is making a name of its own too"- She seem very excited about everything that was going on.

"Yes, the foundation is growing faster than anticipated and it has definitely helped her to concentrate on something else. Thank you for reading about me and I'm really glad to hear that people is capable of seen the things we are doing now, even though that's not the original intention" – I took a sip of my cocoa and it was indeed the best one I've ever had. She looked at me, as like is she had something going on but she was unable to put it into words, so I decided to proceed:

"So, what about you?" I said. I had multiple questions to ask her but most of them where none of my business, so I tried to play it cool and just absorb this moment and the opportunity to being just us again. "Well as you know, not much, my entire life is practically dictated on the media, so there's not much to say"- she finished her cake and cocoa and put the cup away.

"I'm not dating anyone in case you were wondering, and I also tried to reach you but it seemed impossible to do it. I found out you were dating Astoria a few years back and then I finally got an answer from the confederation so I just left everything behind. And a few months later I started reading about you on the Prophet and people started talking about you and your work, so I suggested Giada to contact you; I knew you were the best for the job!" – She added, smiling a bit. "Well I guess is you who I need to thank for this one-time opportunity"- I said while I winked at her, I know how much that annoys her and I could see when she just rolled her eyes at me and pinched my hand.

"I think we better leave now. Is getting late and I have tons of work to deal with tomorrow" I said finishing my cocoa in a just one gulp. She looked puzzled but she agreed it was late. I offer her my hand for her to stand up but she stood up on her own passing by my open hand and said- "Yes, we better leave" she said looking straight to my eyes.

I followed her outside and she asked me if I didn't mind walking her to her loft. So I did, she lead the way. We were in silence all the way to her loft that was just a few blocks away from the coffee shop. We finally arrived to her apartment complex. It was modern building all white; I could tell it was either a very recent project or a recent remodel to the last building. We went up a couple flight of stairs, at that point she had taken off her shoes and had enchanted her feet with temporary footwear. We opened the door that led us into a large red corridor and finally we reached her loft door.

Once there, she started removing the coat off her shoulders and I insisted for her to keep it but she handed over to me without saying a word our looking at me in the eyes. She started opening the door and I was just waiting for her to go inside when she turned around and looking down to her hands she said: "I haven't been able to forget that night on the room of requirement. Our last night at Hogwarts. Nothing has been the same ever since. I've tried dating people multiple times but it seemed that I was trying hard for them to be someone they were not"

She stopped and taking some air she added - "I can't forget about it at all and it's been like this for so long, so real" she paused looking straight at me, I could feel as she was able to look inside out. She could read me better than anyone, we may have spent very little time together but she's that skilled that she can see and read through the cracks. "So real that it hurts I started hating it and when I was able to get rid of it; you came back and the moment that I saw you walking in to the office the other day it felt like all the hard work I made was for nothing. I couldn't believe my eyes that you had accepted the offer, which really excited me but then looking at you; you looked… so like you. Your old self so polished and centered and" she couldn't finished.

I took her by the hands and she shivered under my touch, she looked up at me and I couldn't help myself and I took her in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her tiny figured and she rested her head on my chest and I felt how she took a deep breath and how she was holding it for a while until she finally let go. I started caressing her hair, her bare shoulders, her back it's something I was craving to do since I saw her that night. I could have stayed there forever. She was my happy place, my safety, my balance.

She started crying and I couldn't understand why, so I just hold her closer to me, to my chest I wanted to protect her. Until she pushed away she opened the door to her loft and closed the door on my face. I stood there for a few minutes waiting / hoping for her to come back. After a while, I turned around and walked back to my hotel. By the time I arrived, mother was fast asleep on her dormitory. I headed to mine dropping my clothes on the floor as I walked. I could still smell her scent on me, on my hands, on my arms, on my robe.

I took a shower and went to bed remembering every detail of that night at the room of requirements until I drifted away falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Everyone! Hope you are enjoying the story as much as I do when I'm writing it. This is a long one but it will clear out some doubts (I HOPE!) Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts!

ENJOY!

** Own nothing of this world and it's amazing characters belong to the one and Only JK!**

**Chapter Five**

It's been a couple of months since the start of the "new year". This one has been different in all matters. The castle has been damaged significantly since the battle of Hogwarts that ended on the defeat of Voldemort and all of his army. Some of the classes has been adjusted to be used in order to rebuild the castle, we were taught different incantations the were not included on the school curriculum.

Most the students didn't come back to school; as a result of the war some were move to other schools around the wizarding world and even some have already started working with the ministry in different projects and some other were recruit by the ministry itself due to their master skills on spells, defense against the dark arts and some other developments that happened to be developed during the war.

The first time I came back to school it was not the best feeling, I was doubting that I had made the right decision. The place brought so many memories to me, most them bad than good and it scared me how this could affect my ability to actually be there and be able to focus on my final goal which was to finish my studies and be able with that to change my future and leave the country. Is not that my family was not capable of doing it with all the money that we have on our banks at Gringotts; but I needed to do this on my own and sweat it away.

As the days past by we were all immerse in this new world around us, of stones and broken sticks. We were all haunted over the ghosts of a war that have damaged us in some many different ways but we were all too scare to admit.

Most of the lessons that we received where focused on reconstruction, in values and healing capabilities. Most of the Slytherin students didn't come back to school when we started. We were the smaller house out of four and I guess it was for all obvious reasons. For the few that came back, the common room was far too big and empty. The seventh years, were only 9 of us that decided to come back, some were: Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, and a couple kids I never spoke with before.

Theo and Blaise became my closets. We found comfort in each other in silence; Theo had suffered some incarceration time as I did in for lower amount of time while his parent's implications with Voldemort where cleared. Blaise didn't suffer much due to he was sent to Bulgaria by his parents when things started to get "bad" around here. He studied at Dumstrang and was able to perfect his skills on Quidditch while studying abroad.

I was not able to stay in the common room at all; the place brought tears and fears to me at night of all the nights that I suffered the stress of being asked to introduce death eaters to the castle; to plan the assassination of the headmaster that I DID admired significantly. After I watched Dumbledore die before my eyes, I was asked to leave the castle and leave it all behind.

Since I couldn't sleep at night, I tend to wandered the halls in the dark. Until one day I came across these tall wooden doors that appeared before like they did when I was in need of a place to hide back in 5th year. This time around the room was different, it was decorated differently; it had a small sitting area, some bookshelves, a medium size bed and to my surprise, a fireplace, a dinning area and my belongings.

I knew that the room of requirement showed to those in need, but it never occurred to me that this was going to be my living space while I stayed at Hogwarts. I was thankful beyond words of this space and how it was magically accommodated to fit my personal linking and needs. It felt warm and welcoming and surprisingly I was able toa fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up the next day with a halt, thinking I over slept and when I started to look around a clock appeared before my eyes on my bran new night table next to my bed.

I Stood up and started my day as normal, took a shower, got dress and headed over to the great hall ( or what was left of it) to have breakfast, on my way to the great hall I was reading my notes for a test that we were taking on advanced potion making later that day; I didn't know what it hit me in the head and I fall to the floor. When I recovered all of my senses, she was standing right there next to me with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

I stood up and started to gathered all of my notes, she helped me gather them too and asked if I was okay, I met her gaze for a minute and I could finally look her in the eyes, I could see then how much she had grown and how many things have changed; I was able to tell her that everything was okay, but I bend over to picked up the last piece of parchment and a bunch blood started to fall in big red drops all over the floor.

I got massively dizzy and I started to look around but it was all blurry and I couldn't see where I was going, she dropped her books on the floor, and held me against a wall – " I think we should go to the hospital wing, it was a big rock that hit you on the head"- she said. I couldn't speak or hear well for a while so I just nod and let her lead the way for the first time. At the time we arrived at the hospital wing, she placed me on a bench and she started to look around for medicine on the shelves.

"You do know what you are doing"- I told her – "trust me if I wanted to kill you, I would have used a curse and not a rubble to your head"- she added firmly after she found what she wanted. She started to walk back to where I was lying and she started cleaning my forehead- " I didn't know that you came back to school"- I said as she was cleaning all the dry blood – " Sorry, I didn't have time to asked the Prophet to publish my story"- she added sarcastically and coldly –" I just thought you had a secure spot on the Ministry after all you have done for the magical world"- I said between my teeth

She stopped what she was doing and stared at me for a while until she added " I must admit that I didn't expect YOU to come back to school of all people, thought your family would have taken the opportunity to leave the country and start fresh someplace else" – " Those were the original plans for my mother, but the time in prison changed my perspective on life and I needed to do this for myself" – I added firmly. She just looked down at me and said that she was all done, she stood up and started to put everything back to where it belonged. I was still surprised to realized that I just had a civil conversation with non-other than Hermione Granger and by the look on her face I think she was thinking exactly the same.

"You should try to be more careful around here, the place is not safe and rubbles are falling from anywhere you move. It was nice to see you Malfoy. I'm glad to know that the time you had to serve did some good on you, more than bad", she smiled weakly at me and walked away.

After that first encounter with her, there were more and more and it came as if we were making them happen. We shared four of our lessons together and it seemed as we had almost the same schedule. I used to like going up to the astronomy tower after supper and it happened to be that I was able to find her there more than once. She actually had supper there, she said that she felt better being outside than inside the castle. We talked by hours and most of the time we lost track of time when we did. We never mentioned anything related to the war and what that meant to us. We just sat there chatting and planning the future ahead of us. We seem to find comfort in our silence; somehow, we were able to relate in a deeper level.

It took some time for my friends and her to come around to be able to stay together on the same place because they wanted and not because it was for a class or assignment. She was able to get well along with Theo, they seem to have a certain affection on making me mad with all the sarcasm and jokes. Blaise was a little oblivious at first but he came around soon enough and liked that we were able to play some quidditch and how Hermione didn't mind helping him improve his scores so he could apply to his so beloved quidditch scholarship that he had applied to some months ago.

We still met at the astronomy tower after supper and we invited them to come over but apparently, they understood silently that I preferred that time to be by myself with her. The end of year was approaching and we were planning to have a nice little gathering with all the seniors as a commemoration of being able to complete the school year on top of the issues we faced at the beginning of the year. We all gather some liqueur, snacks and music. We just needed a place to do it and I knew exactly where was the best place to make it happened: The room of requirement.

I suggested her the place and she agreed on going with me to check the place out. We got there I didn't realize at first that I was taking her to my hidden place and even with the great improvement in our relationship I was not able to tell her about this, I felt ashamed to admit that I was not able to sleep on my bed on my house common room. We stood outside for while before we decided to open the doors; I knew that the room could change depending on our needs, so I hoped it will shift to what we needed when it opened.

As soon as the doors were open, I knew the room didn't shifted at all. It looked exactly as it did every day I step inside after our night chat up at the astronomy tower. I froze as she walked inside and looked around, she never looked back at me, she starting on caressing the pillows sitting on the couch and the checking on the fire place in the corner. She finally said: "this is a very nice place, but I don't think we can fit them all here and they will be touching all of your stuff"- she then turned around and looked at me- " I thought we have come a long way from who we used to be in the past, but it seems that you have been hiding this from me all of this time?"- she asked looking hurt and disappointed.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey! Would you like to come to my hidden place? Guess what I'm so damaged that I can't seem to be able to be at the Slytherin common room without wanting me to scream in fear and turn around and run away? That I can't seem to be able to sleep on my bed because it brings back all the memories and the hunted dreams of all the horror that I was forced to do in order to "safe my family" and the destiny lay on my shoulders?" – I said in higher tone of voice almost screaming and feeling some tears falling down my cheeks.

"there's nothing wrong with that Malfoy! You think I have plenty of sleep in my bed and my empty common room and the constant reminder of the things the Weasley twins left behind? the fixed room where Fred's things are still there? And the things that all my other friends left behind too? You think is fun for me to be there every single night wishing I didn't have to do the things I did? To feel powerless of just looking around and wish that it was all different? That my school looked how it used to be and that I could be receiving the actually curricula I need to fulfill my real dreams? I'm sorry to tell you but the world around us is NO LONGER WHAT IT USED TO BE AND IT HURST REALLY BAD! BUT THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ANYMORE IT IS WHAT IT IS!" – she finished this word between sobs and screams and I could only see her how she let go and fall to floor crying heavily.

I sat down next to her and all I was able to whisper to her was a blame ass "Sorry". She looked at me and without thinking about it I stretched out my hand and whipped the tears off her face with my thumb as I caress her cheeks. I could feel how she stood there frozen when she felt my touch but she didn't take my hand away. I moved my hand down to take hers into mine and she was still sobbing a bit and following the trace of my hand. When it finally landed into hers, she stretched out her hand and intertwined her fingers into mine.

We hold hands as long as I can remember and then she cleared her throat and said- " I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you've been such a great support for me since we came back and I know that of all people we understand each other in so many levels because we suffer almost the same. I just want you to know that there's no shame on what happened to us, and we may have been too young to understand and we have battled on opposite sides on this war but please know that the pain and sorrow are the same. I had to leave my parents and erased myself from their memory in order to protect them. I need to study as hard as possible in order to find the way to undo what I did to them so I can have them back and I'm not sure if I will be able to do that for them. I don't even know if that's the right thing to do or not, I guess time will tell" – I couldn't stop myself and I just moved closer to her and hugged her tight to me. I place her head on my chest and I hold her close. I started crying and I didn't mind she was there to see me.

"I'm really sorry to hear what you had to do that to your parents and that you had to put your life on hold. I wish I could take things back and make that suffering go away that you could have your friends with you and your family by your side I Just wish I was brave enough to know and understand when Snape told me not do it. I wished I had believed him and I didn't the fear take it all away from me. But I was told that If I didn't do the things I was told to do, I was not going to be able to see my Mum again, I did this to protected her from HIM, from Voldemort, from everyone else around her. She had suffered enough, and then I saw you at the manor and I froze there unable to do anything to safe you or protected you. I have been a fan of you for a long time but our differences where far too many to ever try anything and or change my ways. There was no chance I was going to be able to have a chance" I finished with a calmer voice.

I could feel her hand moving up my back caressing my in between my shoulder blades, and I sobbed uncontrollably. I just couldn't stop It felt so liberating, I started to feel free and light weighted as If a huge weight was lift of my shoulders as I cried and before I knew it, I was taking her face on my hands and I asked her for forgiveness. I cried and begged her to forgive me and my family and I could see her crying too and just moving her head in affirmation. I took a deep breath and stood up to wash my face. I was so embarrassed of what just had taken place that I was not able to see her in the eyes. She stood up and moved to were I was, she hugged me from behind and whisper on my ear "Please don't be ashamed of this, thank you for being yourself for the first time. It's been a roller coaster for all of us, but you have showed me that people can change and that we change for the better I've been waiting on having a moment like this with you for a long time.."- I stayed there stiff as a stick and turned around to see her on the eyes and said " I can't do this. I'm not ready yet" but with that in mind and knowing the damaged that will cause her, I took her in my arms again and kissed her as if there was not tomorrow and I could feel how she started replying back to me and then it hit me. If all of this that I was feeling was true, I couldn't let her in, I couldn't damage her future and her plans and I couldn't mess up mine either, I had to embrace this solo moment because it was going to be the last time.


End file.
